300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2019.06.20
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- *''Metamaterial Membrane Q: ''The duration of Metamaterial Membrane effect increased from 1 second to 2 seconds. *''Black Monolith - Shock Wave W: ''Cooldown adjusted from 20/18/16/14/12 seconds to 18/17/16/15/14 seconds. *''Black Monolith - Shock Wave W: '' Minimum base skill damage upon releasing the energy ball without charging increased from 65/105/145/185/225 to 70/110/150/190/230. *''Black Monolith - Shock Wave W: ''Minimum AP ratio of skill damage upon releasing the energy ball without charging reduced from AP to AP. *''Black Monolith - Shock Wave W: ''Maximum base skill damage upon releasing the energy ball at a fully charged 2 seconds increased from 65/105/145/185/225 to 85/135/185/235/285. *''Black Monolith - Shock Wave W: ''Maximum AP ratio of skill damage upon releasing the energy ball at a fully charged 2 seconds increased from AP to AP. *''Mini-model Communication Drone E: ''Cooldown adjusted from 18/17/16/15/14 seconds to 16/15/14/13/12 seconds. *''Black Monolith - Auxiliary Defensive Device R: ''Now also removes all crowd controls on an allied target upon casting. *''Sword of Judgement Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 6.5/5.75/5/4.25/3.5 seconds to 5/4.5/4/3.5/3 seconds. *''Sword of Judgement Q: ''Base skill damage adjusted from 30/55/80/105/130 to 40/60/80/100/120. *''Call of Judgement Q: ''Base skill damage adjusted from 40/55/70/85/100 to 40/60/80/100/120. *''Call of Judgement Q: ''AD ratio of the skill damage adjusted from Bonus AD to Bonus AD. *''Unwavering Will W: ''Armor reduction effect adjusted from 4%/8%/12%/16%/20% to 12%/14%/16%/18%/20%. *''Unbreakable Will W: ''Cooldown adjusted from 10 seconds to 12/11/10/9/8 seconds. *''Instantaneous Strike E: ''Cooldown adjusted from 16/15/14/13/12 seconds to 14/13/12/11/10 seconds. *''Instantaneous Assault E: ''AD ratio of the skill damage adjusted from Bonus AD to Bonus AD. *''Why is it just a punch? T: ''The reduction of Serious points within Carefree mode adjusted from 1 point every 0.2 second to 1 points every 0.5 seconds. *''Why is it just a punch? T: ''The reduction of Serious points within Serious mode adjusted from 1 point every 0.2 seconds to 2 points every 0.5 seconds. *''Why is it just a punch? T: ''The healing effect from the reduction of Serious points adjusted from healing 1 Health for every 1 reduced Serious point to healing 2 Health for every 2 reduced Serious points. *''Assault Punch E: ''The effectiveness of the bonus Movement Speed adjusted from 20%/25%/30%/35%/40% to 20%/30%/40%/50%/60%. *''Nameless Dagger (Mumei Tanken) Q: ''The pulling effect will now trigger after the visual effect appears. *''Blood Temple (Blood Fort Andromeda) E: ''The effectiveness of the Movement Speed reduction adjusted from 10%/15%/20%/25%/30% to 12%/14%/16%/18%/20%. *''The Twelve Labors (God Hand) R: ''The damage reduction from this skill now also immunes and reduces true damage. *Reset awakening points for all players and compensate them with 2000 gold coins. ---- New Heroes *Hero Card - Lacia sale at 18:00 on May 21, 2019, sale price: 45 Diamonds. ---- New Titles *100 Wins Title: EMT *300 Wins Title: Elf Mage (精灵魔法使) *100 Wins Title: B-Class Hero (B级英雄) *300 wins Title: Caped Baldy (光头披风侠) *100 Wins Title: Xiao Hei (小黑) *300 wins Title: Reaping The Malicious Spirit (厉鬼勾魂) *100 Wins Title: Xiao Bai (小白) *300 wins Title: Claiming The Impermanence Life (无常索命) *100 Wins Title: BEE *100 Wins Title: Expressionless Girl (三无少女) *300 wins Title: The Yin-Yang School (阴阳家) *100 Wins Title: Bloody Cavalry (鲜血之骑兵) *300 wins Title: Sakura's Guardian (樱の守护者) ---- Game Optimizations *The camps of Red monsters and Blue monsters of the Blue Team in the jungle of the top area of the Eternal Arena are now swapped. *The Unparalleled Rumble Fighting (U.R.F) mode is now forbidding the choosing of Saigyouji Yuyuko or Cao Yan Bing in the Hero Selection Interface. *The login music changed to Beatless 2nd Opening Theme Song - Truth (by TrySall). ---- Reworked as follows: Recipe: Scale Armor + Lubricated Gem + Healing Stone + 300 Gold Coins = 2150 Gold Coins Stats: +45 Armor | +300 Health | +25 Health Regeneration / 5 seconds UNIQUE Aura: '''Grants 10% Cooldown Reduction to all nearby allied heroes. '''UNIQUE Passive: '''Grants the '''Cat's Eye effect to the user, the effect is usually in a Sleeping state. When there are hidden enemies, wards or surveillance wards nearby, the Sleeping state will be changed to Half Awakening state. In the Half Awakening state, the state will grant true sight that will detect all nearby surveillance wards. All enemies that are detected will have Notifying icon appears over them. UNIQUE Active: ''' Changes the state of '''Cat's Eye effect to the Full Awakening state, the state grants detection of all nearby invisible units (Same effect as Cat's Eye Potion) for 10 seconds (45 second cooldown). ---- *Fixed an issue wherein using Yisha's Instantaneous Assault E while the sword is spinning in the air wouldn't force herself to teleport to the sword. *Fixed an issue wherein the charge action of Yisha's Instantaneous Assault E was abnormal. *Fixed an issue wherein the damage of Yisha's Eternal Break R and Eternal Crush R didn't match with their actual visual effects. *Fixed an issue wherein the attack point of basic attacks from Yisha's default skin and her other skins were different. *Fixed an issue wherein Yisha's basic attacks were abnormal when Yisha had high Attack Speed. *Fixed an issue wherein the visual effect of Chouun Shiryuu's Combo - 3rd Stage Q was abnormal. *Fixed an issue wherein Gasai Yuno's Throwing Axe Q and Yanderu E couldn't use smart casting. *Fixed an issue wherein Gasai Yuno's Yanderu E automatically forced her to face in a different direction upon knocking enemies back. *Fixed an issue wherein the damage from the passive effect of Kaneki Ken's Rinkaku - Rize Q couldn't deal damage while he was silenced. *Fixed an issue wherenin the toggling on and off of Amakusa Shirou Tokisada's Left Arm - Foundation of Heaven's Blessing Q would cost Mana. *Fixed an issue wherein the extra physical damage from the activation of Oshino Shinobu's Kiss of Blood Q was too low. *Fixed the problem that the dream of the Q skills will become a single attack after being activated by the big move. *Fixed an issue wherein the attack type of Cannon Flower from Mono Velia Deviluke's Cannon Flower Q would become a single target attack after being powered by Tail Gun R. ---- ----